Дождь
by NikolettaNika
Summary: Встреча под проливным дождем. Один выстрел. ПЕРЕВОД: "Deszcz" (/s/13250168/1/Deszcz) АВТОР: Witttch ПЕРЕВОДЧИК: NikolettaNika БЕТА: Chuhayster


Дождь

Пустынная улица блестела от дождя, каждая капля которого врезаясь в мостовую, была как взрыв маленького снаряда. Кое-где можно было увидеть прохожих, жмущихся в подворотнях, чтобы хоть немного укрыться от ледяного ливня, который так неожиданно оборвал жаркий полдень, что никто не был готов к этому. Вдруг из-под одной проездной арки выскочила одинокая фигура, держа над головой газету, и в быстром темпе пытающаяся добраться до ближайшей остановки. Влажные спутавшиеся каштановые кудряшки подпрыгивали при каждом ее шаге, а сумка, перекинутая через плечо, опасно раскачивалась. В своей сумасшедшей спешке она не заметила человека, шедшего по центру тротуара, и несмотря на то, что был без зонта, совершенно не беспокоящегося о потоках дождя, льющихся с неба и перемешивающих всё вокруг. По воле невезучего случая их встреча произошла прямо посреди улицы рядом с большой лужей. Незаметная девушка с толчком налетела на идущего, уставившегося в небо, и с такой же силой отлетела, упав прямо в лужу. Из ее сумки выпало несколько вещей, а газета повисла на голове, как мокрая тряпка, скрывая ее лицо. Мужчина тихо засмеялся, видя положение женщины, но нагнулся и собрал ее вещи, пока она сама собиралась и избавлялась от газеты. Наконец, когда они оба выпрямились, прежде, чем даже посмотрели друг на друга, пробормотали одновременно:

— Простите.

Взглянув друг на друга, они застыли, как будто околдованные, хотя никто не кидал никакого заклинания. Первой заговорила шатенка:

— Северус?

Мужчина, вздрогнув от шока, опустил взгляд и попытался быстро уйти, однако его остановила рука, сжавшая плечо. Как для такого неприметного существа, женщина имела сильную хватку. Вздохнув, он повернулся и посмотрел на женщину перед собой.

Ее голубое платьице было совершено мокрым и плотно облепило ее тело. Под легким материалом отчетливо вырисовывался контур ее лифчика, прикрывающего грудь. Влажные волосы глубоко падали в вырез декольте, а на коже появились мурашки. Смотря на всё это, мужчина едва сглотнул и сосредоточился на лице женщины, которая все еще держала его за плечо. Ее карие глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресничек выражали шок, а слегка приоткрытые красные губки только подчеркивали эту эмоцию. В конце концов, девушка сумела выдавить короткое:

— Почему? — а в ее глазах заблестели слезы.

Северус почувствовал себя так, как будто кто-то пнул его ногой в живот. Выражение безграничного шока на ее лице сменилось отчаянием, и его тело напряглось. Единственное, чего он хотел — это обнять ее и утешить, ведь это он был причиной этой глубокой печали. Молодая женщина сильнее сжала его плечо и приблизилась на шаг ближе, повторяя тот же вопрос:

— Почему?

Северус предпочел бы, чтобы она кричала, злилась, била его кулачками и называла худшим созданием этого мира. Разочарование в ее глазах и горе ранили сильнее, нежели любые слова.

— Гермиона… — прошептал он, не в силах сдержаться.

Его уста годами не произносили это имя, он отказывал себе даже в воспоминаниях о ней, но сейчас, когда она стояла перед ним, он не смог.

— Почему? — спросила женщина в третий раз, смотря на него тем самым взглядом и не отступая ни на шаг.

И Северус уже знал. Знал, что уступит ей, как и много лет назад, что даст ей то, чего она хочет, что скажет ей всё, не смотря на желание спрятаться от всего мира, а в частности от нее. Безропотно, оглядываясь вокруг, прошептал:

— Не здесь.

Гермиона кивнула, также осматриваясь вокруг и хватая мужчину под руку, направилась вглубь улицы. Через несколько минут ходьбы они оказались на окраине городка и проскользнули между деревьев. Когда только это стало возможным, они исчезли с хлопком, чтобы через секунду появиться в маленькой гостиной. Гермиона, однако, не отпускала руку мужчины, будто он мог убежать от нее в любую секунду. Вместо этого она опять спросила:

— Почему? Почему ты тогда ушел?

Северус снова взглянул на нее и, не в силах сдержать свои желания, погладил ее мокрую щеку. В глазах женщины опять блеснули слезы, но она смотрела на собеседника, выжидая ответа.

— Я не мог остаться, — ответил он наконец, голосом намного слабее, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Почему? — она все еще спрашивала.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я являюсь Пожирателем Смерти… Изгой общества… Ты заслуживаешь чего-то намного лучшего, — прошептал, отводя взгляд и пытаясь вырвать руку из ее захвата.

Однако, женщина держала крепко, и вскоре он почувствовал, как его рубашка исчезает с помощью магии, а предплечье поворачивают в другую сторону. Он прекрасно знал, что там увидит. Метку, которая годами изобличала его недобрые поступки. После падения Темного Лорда она не исчезла, еще больше изуродовав предплечья тех, кто сдался ему. Он ненавидел эту метку и себя, просто думая, что тот, кто видел ее, переполнялся отвращением к нему. Когда он опять захотел освободиться, почувствовал нежные губы, следующие линиями, обозначающими черную татуировку. Замер, как будто парализованный, и единственное, на что он был способен — это шокировано смотреть на женщину, целующую отвратительную татуировку на его предплечье. Наконец, женщина подняла голову и приникла к мужчине всем телом, крепко обнимая его шею руками.

— Я никогда не видела в тебе только Пожирателя Смерти. Ты являешься кем-то более значимым. Кем-то, кто годами посвящал себя людям, которых часто даже не знал по имени, чтобы победить темного волшебника, желающего разрушить всё. Эта метка тебя не определяет. Она никогда не определяла и никогда не будет определять, не для тех, кто знает правду. Не для меня.

Почувствовав ее миниатюрное тело, прильнувшее к нему, мужчина помимо воли обвил ее руками и прижал к себе сильнее. С громким вздохом он уткнулся лицом в углубление ее шеи и приподнял от пола. Близость и запах ее тела опьяняли его. Всё, чего он хотел — это снова окунуться в это и вернуться к тем дням перед окончанием войны, где они работали бок о бок, чтобы одолеть чудовище, а в свободные минуты они находили утешение в своих объятиях. Тогда он уступил ей, думая, что не переживет войну, и они оба заслуживают на капельку счастья, прежде чем оно закончится. Это продолжалось недолго, но это были самые счастливые месяцы в его жизни, и она казалась довольной его присутствием. Никогда не предполагал, что у него будет какое-то будущее после войны, и как только он вышел из больницы — слишком рано для мадам Помфри — прежде чем она проснулась, он сбежал из Хогвартса, не желая, чтобы ее будущее было связано с ним. Единственное, что оставил ей после себя — это тонкое ожерелье, цепочку которого он сейчас почувствовал. Он эгоистично хотел, чтобы у нее был какой-нибудь сувенир, точно так же, как у него были воспоминания и прядь ее волос. Не думал, однако, что женщина сохранит его, не говоря уже о том, что будет носить. Не после того, как ушел, оставляя ей короткую записку и этот, собственно, сувенир. Однако, она, как обычно, удивила его, как в тот момент, когда отстранилась от него и крепко поцеловала. Прежде, чем он успел осознать происходящее, он ответил на поцелуй и понес ее к своей спальне. Перед тем, как положить на кровать, он с помощью магии избавился от мокрого платья. Они страстно целовались, как будто пытались наверстать упущенное за порознь проведенные годы, и спустя некоторое время, несколько неожиданно изменив положение, они любили друг друга так, как будто весь мир забыл о них. В эту дикую минуту забвения все одинокие дни, рыдания и вздохи были забыты. Они стали только двумя телами, ведомыми чувствами и желаниями, переживающими удивительный момент эйфории. Как бы бурно ни начался этот акт, он закончился. В изнеможении они рухнули на подушки в объятиях друг друга. Но когда их дыхание успокоилось, оба начали медленно осознавать, что они, собственно, сделали.

Северус закрыл глаза и в мыслях начал обзывать себя законченным идиотом. Он не мог сдержаться, хотя должен был. Женщина, как будто почувствовала его мысли и, прежде чем мужчине удалось встать, уселась на его бедра верхом, прижимая к кровати.

— Даже не пытайся. Один раз ты сбежал, второй раз я тебе не позволю, — в ее глазах появилась стальная решимость и настойчивость.

— Но, Гермиона… — однако, ему не было позволено закончить.

— Нет. В прошлый раз ты ушел, даже не спрашивая моего мнения. Ты действительно этого хочешь? — она спросила, глядя ему в глаза.

Северус знал, что не сможет солгать. Он никогда не знал, как это возможно, но женщина перед ним всегда знала, когда он лгал. Он обманывал самого опасного темного волшебника, смотря ему прямо в глаза, и он не понимал этого, но эта маленькая женщина всегда знала.

— Хотел чего? — решился на уловку.

— Уйти от меня, — ответила она прямо.

Мужчина опять взглянул на нее. Ее щеки покрылись румянцем, а груди опускались и поднимались при каждом вдохе. Влажные кудри обрамляли ее лицо и губы слегка припухли от его собственнических поцелуев.

— Нет, — полу шептал, полу стонал, чувствуя, как его похоть снова просыпается.

— Я тоже нет, поэтому не делай этого, — ответила, как будто это была самая простая вещь на свете.

— Но… — начал он.

— Северус, когда ты ушел, я оставила мир магии. Я не могла найти себе место там, где не было тебя. Я удерживаю связь только с друзьями и временами варю зелья на заказ. Я не хочу жить в том мире без тебя, — сказала она, смотря в окно.

Не сказала ему, что узнав о его уходе, чуть не сломала палочку, не желая жить без него в мире магии. Ее поведение было детским, но она всё еще чувствовала правильность своих поступков. Она использовала магию столько, сколько ей было необходимо, чтобы выжить и заработать, но самая умная волшебница своего поколения покинула мир, который любила. Она не хотела этого мира так долго, пока он не оказался рядом. Без него для нее всё теряло смысл. Даже ее друзья через некоторое время поняли это и отнеслись с уважением, приспосабливаясь к ее образу жизни.

Мужчина смотрел на нее в шоке. Сам он покинул Англию и магическое общество, только чтобы случайно не встретить ее, чтобы исчезнуть и дать ей возможность начать всё с чистого листа. Он был убежден, что рано или поздно, она забудет его, что погрузится в водоворот работы так, как делала это в школьные годы и со страстью и воодушевлением посвятит себя каким-то исследованиям, становясь экспертом в более, чем одной области. Поскольку он изолировался от магического общества, то не получал от него достаточно информации и не мог предположить, что ее карьера не развивалась.

— Почему? — спросил, не в состоянии понять, как она могла отступить от того, что когда-то доставляло ей удовольствие.

— Люблю тебя, и когда тебя нет рядом, чувствую, как будто кто-то забрал у мира весь смысл и все цвета, — сказала, пожимая плечами, продолжая смотреть в окно.

Северус нежно взял ее за подбородок и повернул к себе, в ее глазах отразилось нечто, что он заметил ранее и распознал его. Безразличие, как будто ничто не имело для нее значения. Это выражение испугало его намного больше, чем всё, что он до этого момента видел. Ее непосредственность и энергия были чем-то, что сводило его с ума, но также и тем, что он любил. Они были сущностью ее личности, а это безразличие явно ассоциировалось с застоем, с инертностью, которые были ее противоположностью.

— Если ты действительно хочешь уйти и жить без меня, я тебя отпущу, но это ничего не изменит. Я люблю тебя и никогда не полюблю кого либо другого. То, что ты исчезнешь, не заставит меня сблизиться с кем-то и не сделает так, что я вернусь в мир магии. Ты моё волшебство, Северус. Решение за тобой, но я не хочу ничего иного, лишь бы ты был со мной.

Мужчина не мог ответить словами, поэтому просто поцеловал ее. Знал, что теперь никогда уже не оставит ее и не позволит ей когда-либо впадать в апатию. На следующий день пообещал себе и ей, что не оставит ее так долго, пока она сама хочет, чтобы он был рядом, и что они вместе будут изучать чудеса волшебства.

День спустя они появились в Лондоне держась за руки, Северус не отступил, держа свое обещание. Никогда он не нарушал обещание, которое дал в тот день, оставаясь с ней до тех пор, пока они жили, а после смерти они покоились в одной могиле рядом друг с другом, оставаясь вместе самыми выдающимися волшебниками мира.


End file.
